The present invention relates generally to low voltage landscape lighting fixtures, and more particularly to such a low voltage lighting fixture which can be recessed in the ground and pop up therefrom when illumination is desired.
In conventional low voltage landscape lighting systems, low voltage outdoor light fixtures are mounted so as to extend upwardly from the ground with low voltage underground cable running therebetween. Such fixtures are visually obtrusive as well as being hazardous since persons can trip over the fixtures. Additionally, they create a maintenance problem such as impeding lawn mowing.
The present invention is designed to overcome the abovenoted limitations that are attendant upon the use of conventional low voltage lighting systems. Toward this end, it contemplates the provision of a novel low voltage light fixture capable of being inserted in the ground in a flush manner yet having an interior lamp housing slideably seated wherein which protracts from the ground when the lighting fixture is activated.
It is an object of the invention to provide a low voltage lighting fixture in which the electrical components are in a watertight compartment so the fixture can be used in damp locations.
It is also an object to provide such a fixture to eliminate the hazard and inconvenience presented by conventional aboveground low voltage lighting fixtures.
Still another object is to provide such a fixture which has a safety interlock feature to deactivate the fixture in the event the interior lamp housing is obstructed during extension or retraction.
A further object is to provide such a fixture which may be readily and economically fabricated and will enjoy a long life in operation.